Love Is The Worst Thing Of All
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: Draco's cold eyes that she hadn't seen in five weeks glared at her. "Love is the worst thing of all, Granger. Never fall for it."


**Hey, monsieur's and mademoiselles. (: I'm back with an all new one-shot. :D**

**So, obviously for my first two one-shots, _When It Was Me _and _Expect The Unexpected, _didn't get many reviews and that saddens me, but I'm not going to let that get me down. I'm not because on my story stats it says over seventy people read each one-shot. Honestly, for the stories I write for a TV show called _Kickin' It, _I get over one-hundred and fifty views and over twenty reviews. That makes me smile. So, if you do read my stories (anonymous or not)_ please review! _(;**

**This is a Dramione (Draco/Hermione) story. Draco and Hermione have always seemed like such an _adorable _couple. I can never get enough of them. There just _so_ cute... Don't get me wrong! I love Romione, too, but ... I just can't choose. I'm a Romione and a Dramione shipper combined into one. (;**

**This takes place during the Battle of Hogwarts and their sixth year. Draco and Hermione secretly dated during there sixth year before Hermione started crushing on Ron... The story will explain itself. **

**The parts in _italics_ are during their sixth year and the one in regular font is during the Battle of Hogwarts. **

**Enjoy _Love Is The Worst Thing Of All. _**

**DISCLAIMER: Maybe you haven't realized, but I'm not J.K. Rowling which means I do not own Harry Potter.**

**x-x-x**

_Hermione Jean Granger sat in her Potions class, while Professor Snape lectured them. Of course, she was paying attention attentively, sucking up every single piece of information he provided the students. Her hand was working vigorously as she attempted to write down every single word he said. A few yards away from her sat Draco Malfoy was attempting to do the same, but his eyes weren't focused on his paper... but on a specific Gryffindor. _

_His eyes trailed the body of Hermione's as he felt undying feelings for her that he's never felt before. Draco was rather baffled by these feelings that seemed to have come out of no where and he was getting rather sick of them. He was actually thinking about using Avada Kedavra himself. His eyes were focused on her deep, yet light, brown eyes. Her head - her beautiful head - that was covered with a big bush wasn't a big bush anymore. It was silky and curly, as they bounced on her shoulders._

_Draco mentally told himself to get a grip, but his mind wasn't cooperating. He was seriously considering using Avada Kedavra. "As I was saying," Snape's cold voice snapped Draco out of his trance. "Your assignment is to arrange a perfectly brewed Amortentia_ _Potion, the world's strongest love potion; but be warned: It does not create real love, just powerful obsession. Now, here are your partners. Longbottom with Abbott. Brown with Zabini. Weasley with Parkinson. Potter with Nott. Granger with Malfoy. Thomas with Corner..."_

_As Professor Snape continued calling out the names, the students began to find their partners. Harry and Ron both grimaced at Hermione and at each other before finding their partners. Hermione, however, was frozen in her seat by the name of her partner. _

_Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... was her partner. No! This had to be a mistake. She couldn't be with Malfoy of all people. "Well, Granger? Are you just going to sit there like an oaf all day or are we going to get to work?" His sharp voice made her jump before she coughed awkwardly and smoothed her hair down._

_"Er... yes; yes, let's get t-to work." The pair sat opposite of each other in complete silence when after a couple seconds Hermione said, "Why don't I read on how to make it and you gather some ingredients." Without an answer, Draco stood up and walked to the storage cabinets, rummaging through the supplies. As he did so, he began to curse himself when he noticed how Hermione seemed so incredibly beautiful. She had grown over the years from an awkward buck-toothed freak, to a beautiful smart woman._

_Draco cursed again. He must get a hold of himself._

_Hermione was having the exact same problem as her partner. Her eyes were fixated on the page of the textbook before to Malfoy who was gathering the ingredients. She noticed how his blonde lush hair fell into his eyes and how his shoulders and chest seemed much more brooder then they were just a year ago._

_A blush spread across her cheeks as she wondered how his chest felt... hard... muscular... She cursed at herself at the horrid thought._

**x-x-x**

_"No, no, Malfoy! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to put the fairy dust first." Hermione scolded. "Did you read the directions I wrote down for you the other day or did you just toss it?"_

_Draco snorted and leaned back against his chair, using his arms as a pillow. "Oh please, Granger. You really thought I would actually read something _you _wrote? I know you're a mud-blood, but come on, have a little sense."_

_Hermione cringed at the word - mudblood. She never had a problem someone saying the foul word to her, but whenever Draco said it, she felt a sudden feeling of cold ice water running down her back. "P-Please... don't call me that and let's j-just g-get back t-to work." Draco didn't answer, but instead felt a bit guilty for making her feel bad about being a mud- muggleborn. Was he getting soft with _Granger? _Oh, please, not likely. _

_Hermione muttered "__Evanesco" under her breath, making the condiments in the cauldron disappear, before adding the ingredients once again. A couple minutes through the silence, Draco said something that surprised Hermione greatly, but also made her a bit... smug. "Er... look, Granger. I didn't mean to call you a mud-blood... I guess it's... natural habit, or reflex, you can say."_

___Hermione couldn't help, but blush by his apology. She never thought she would see the day Draco Malfoy would apologize to her, Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, and best friends with his arch enemies, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. "Um... thank you, Malfoy. I accept your apology." Of course, his apologetic look didn't last long and it was covered by his cold demeanor once again._

___"Don't get too used to it or too smug with yourself. I still think you are a slimy little know-it-all." To his surprise, Hermione didn't glare or glower at him; all she did was smirk._

_"I know, Malfoy. I know." _

**x-x-x**

_"Yes! Oh merlin's beard! We did it! We finished!" Hermione's cry of joy echoed around the empty hall she and Draco were working in. After hours of attempting to make a perfectly brewed Amortentia - hours of dealing with each other- they had finally succeeded. Draco didn't seem as happy as Hermione, but on the inside he was screaming with joy._

_"Alright, alright. Calm down, Granger. All of Britain probably heard you." said Draco. "Why don't we test it out?"_

_"Alright." Hermione agreed. "I'll go first." She scooted closer to the cauldron and wafted in the potion. She took in a deep breath and listed the smells in her head: mint... after shave... coffee beans... Hermione shook her head to snap herself out of the trance she was in. Mint? After shave? Coffee beans? Those were smells that she wasn't accustomed to. She had thought it would smell like Ron... sweets... Quitdditch... his hair..._

_"Are you going to sit there dazed the rest of the night or can I have a whiff?" asked Draco, snapping Hermione out of her trance. _

_Hermione took in a deep breath of fresh air, sliding backwards into the wall. "Y-Yeah... yes, you can." Draco grunted and slid closer to the cauldron waving his hand onto the top of it and took in a deep breath... peppermint... a sweet smelling perfume... flowers..._ _Flowers_? _Why on earth would he smell _flowers_? There was nothing that smelled like flowers that Draco was attracted to - he hated flowers in fact._

_"Draco? Are you done?" _

_Draco gulped and slid back. "Y-Yes." He took a vile and poured the contents into it and handed it to Hermione. "Here. Hold onto it and we will turn it in tomorrow." He gathered his things and turned to leave down the corridor when Hermione's voice said, "Goodnight, Draco."_

_Draco froze for a second before regaining posture. "G-Goodnight... Hermione." Hermione felt a small tingling sensation run through her body. She called him Draco and he called her Hermione. For the past five years they knew each other they knew each as 'Malfoy' and 'Granger' and other crude names they created for each other over the years. But her mind was on the smell she smelled in the Amortentia. _

_Where did she ever smell mint, after shave, or coffee beans? _

_Draco was having the same exact problem as he prepared himself for bed. Peppermint? Perfume? Flowers? None of those stuff he was accustomed to. But just then, something ran through his mind..._

_Hermione was chewing on peppermint gum while they were working... Draco froze under his covers of his bed, and decided he'll figure it out tomorrow... now it was time to sleep. _

**x-x-x**

_Hermione squirmed restlessly as Professor Snape examined hers and Draco's Amortentia. His black cold slits - which he called eyes - were staring deep into the Amortentia, as if he would know if it was correctly made just by glancing at it. Hermione was hyperventilating, her breathing quickening, then slowing again, and soon it became a pattern. Draco, however, was completely calm, studying his finger nails while waiting patiently for Professor Snape to conclude his observation. _

_Hermione didn't know why she was so worried. She and Draco worked hard and she knew it must be perfect after them making it more then fifty times. Though, her mind wasn't completely faithful, seeing that the smell she had identified was not the mixture she was expecting. Mint, after shave, and coffee beans were not smells that she was rather fond of, but since she smelled it in the Amortentia she had become much more fond of brushing her teeth and drinking coffee._

_Draco, though, was as calm as can be. He usually was rather good at keeping calm; it was one of his few specialties. He could sense Granger next to him going berserk. But he couldn't blame her. He, himself, was having some last minute doubts on how they did. He had not expected the scents he had smelled when wafting the Amortentia. Peppermint, a sensual smelling perfume, and flowers. None of those things had he ever been attracted to. He was beginning to wonder if he and Granger had actually made it accurately. _

_"Well," The Potions Professor's voice made Hermione jump, and Draco just looked up with a bored expression, "This looks quite right. You did all the ingredients correctly and followed the directions. You shall be receiving an O." _

_Hermione bit the end of her tongue to suppress the squeal of joy aching to come out. "Thank you, Professor." Professor Snape just stared at her coldly, but it didn't seem to faze her. She skipped back to her seat as Professor Snape continued calling out pairs. Draco sat back down next to her, leaning back in his stool, looking even more bored then a minute ago. "I can not believe it, Draco! We got an O!"_

_"Yes, Granger. I heard him correctly. We got an O." Draco replied, uninterestedly. _

_Hermione pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're no fun."_

_Draco smirked at her. "I can be fun when I want to be, Granger."_

_"Why not right now?"_

_"Because I refuse to."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said so." Hermione's pout deepened as she crossed her arms again and turned her back on him._

_Draco's smirk deepened. 'Now I remember how much fun I had riling her up.' He thought._

**x-x-x**

_Hermione sauntered back to the Gryffindor common room from the library after finishing a two-thousand word essay that was due for Professor McGonagall the next day for Transfiguration. She did not really want to go back to the common room, knowing Harry and Ron would still be up doing it, and she did not want to stay up half the night helping them finish. Hermione froze next to an empty classroom's door when she heard muttering and cries. "Stop... okay! Alright! Ugh! Stop - it!"_

_Being a curious person, she walked right in and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy leaning over on a desk clutching his forearm. "Draco?" Hermione stuttered unattractively. Draco spun around and Hermione finally got a good glimpse of him. His shirt was torn and his robes were flung across this room. All he was in was his school trousers and an unbuttoned shirt, his abs and muscles revealed in front of her. A small blush formed on her cheeks by the way his muscles seemed to be moving..._

_"Granger?" Draco spat, helping Hermione come back to reality. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was walking back to the common room and I heard crying-"_

_"I wasn't crying."_

_Hermione stared at him with a bit of an amused smile. "It was you crying?"_

_Draco scowled. "No-"_

_"So, it wasn't you." Hermione replied taping her chin, acting as if she was in deep thought._

_"No, it was me-"_

_"So you were crying?"_

_"SHUT UP AND LET ME DAMN FINISH!" Draco screamed. Hermione stepped back a bit in fright. She was just playing and teasing. She didn't know he would take it so seriously._

_"Merlin, Malfoy. There's no need to burst your bottle cap. I was just teasing and playing around."_

_Draco's ears seemed to be blowing out steam which only meant he was angry. "I don't need your teasing or playing around! You don't know what I'm going through and you never will!" Hermione gawked at him, and her eyes slid a little lower his chest until it reached his exposed arms. On one of those arms, there was a dark marking seemed to be engraved on his forearm, which reminded her of the only thing why wizards or witches would ever have something like that... _

_"M-Malfoy... just out of curiosity... have you gotten the Dark Mark recently?"_

_Draco froze by the question but quickly recovered with a sneer directed at her. "What kind of question is that? Why would I get the Dark Mark?"_

_"Maybe because your Father is Voldemort's right hand man." Hermione answered, knowing she was getting on Draco's nerves._

_"How dare you, you filthy little mud-blood?" Draco spat. "My father maybe his right hand man, but that doesn't mean I would stoop that low and get the Dark Mark, so why don't you just shut your filthy little mouth? You don't know anything about me, so don't go making assumptions." _

_Hermione, not fazed whatsoever by Draco's "bad boy" act, stood there with her usual bossy look and tone, with her hands on her hips. "I wasn't making assumptions, Malfoy. I just saw that familiar dark mark on your left arm and I became curious."_

_Draco froze when he heard the dark mark part of her sentence. He looked down at his left arm and realized the dark mark on his left forearm was exposed. He quickly pulled his sleeve down and glared at her. "Why is it your business if I got it or not?"_

_"Because I'll report you to Dumbledore." Without thinking, Draco grunted and pushed Hermione against the wall, pressed up against her. His could feel her breath on his own mouth and she smelled like... flowers?_

_"Listen here, Granger," Draco growled, doing his best not to kiss her by how close they were, "If you say a word about... this, I will punish you personally."_

_Hermione gave a husky breath of air glaring right back at him. "And if I refuse?"_

_"I warned you." They were still pressed up against each other when Hermione said, "What if I want to help?"_

_Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Why would I want you're help?"_

_Hermione shrugged, feeling self conscious by his piercing gaze, and how close they were. "Because I know you do. I maybe Harry Potter's best friend, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to get hurt." Hermione's words filled Draco with warmth and he didn't know why, but he needed it to go away._

_"What if I refuse?"_

_Hermione groaned. "You're being impossible!" And without realizing, Hermione's lips found Draco's in a heated snog. Both of them were taken back, but they pressed each other's lips harder against each other. They're tongues were moving in sync and their hands were roaming. Hermione never felt more turned on. Her only kiss was with Viktor Krum, and he never made her feel like this._

_Draco, however, was the Slytherin Sex God, and he wasn't easily turned on, but just by looking at Hermione, he felt more turned on then ever. _

_When they broke apart, all they could do was stare at each other. _

_"You... I... Oh my god, Malfoy..." Hermione stuttered, going around him and backing up. "You just... I just... Oh my god..." Hermione's back hit the table as Draco just gazed at her._

_"Did you just... snog me?"_

_Appalled by the understatement, she shouted, "I snogged you!? You obviously mean you snogged me!"_

_"I would never do something that treacherous!" said Draco immediately coming to his own defense, but he found himself inching towards her. _

_"Well, it seems like you did just snog a mud-blood!" Hermione snapped back. _

_Draco tensed by what she just called herself. "You're not a mud-blood."_

_"When have you cared?"_

_"Since now." Hermione found herself pressed up against the desk with Draco centimeters way from her. Once again, their lips found each others. Hermione had never felt more in bless then in Draco's arms. His hands were around her petite waist and her hands pressed up against his bare chest. He continued to kiss down her neck and back to her mouth, their tongues attacking each other's fiercely. _

_Hermione panted. "D-Draco... what are you doing?"_

_"I need comfort. That's all I need." They looked deep into each others eyes and Hermione knew exactly how to comfort him._

**x-x-x**

_Hermione continued to mutter charms under her breath, preparing for a Charms Test on Monday, but the foot that kept rubbing her leg seductively kept knocking her concentration. "Draco, will you stop it?"_

_Draco chuckled and shook his blonde white hair. "Nope. You know you like it."_

_"Actually I don't." Hermione snapped, but she knew she was blushing. "If you haven't realized I'm trying to study... more like attempting." Draco chuckled once again and went back to reading his text book before slower rubbing Hermione's arm, making a shiver run down her spine._

_Hermione slammed her book and the sound echoed through the empty corridor. "Alright. Do you need something?" _

_Without giving her an answer, Draco shoved her on his lap. __"I thought it was quite obvious." Draco's mouth find hers and his arms went down to her bum, pulling her closer. Hermione raked his hair with her fingers, enjoying the way his silky hair just slipped from her fingers. Draco began to undress her, until she was left with an unbuttoned top, revealing her bra, and her school skirt. _

_"Draco... someone will see us." Draco scooped her up and carried her to a broom closet and began to snog her again. Hermione had never been in such a solid relationship before, and she was quite enjoying it. After her first kiss with Draco in the empty classroom, they're relationship had changed for the better. They choose to ignore it, but afterwards, they realized they couldn't keep away from each other - they needed each other. Soon, they had become a couple - secretly. Hermione had not told Harry, Ron, Ginny, or any of her friends and Draco hadn't told Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, or his other friends. None of them would understand._

_One thing was nagging Hermione though. Five weeks of dating and she hadn't asked. Hermione broke the kiss between them, both of their lips making a smacking sound when breaking apart. "What?" Draco asked when he realized Hermione was pushing him back._

_"Draco... I've been meaning to ask you... Five weeks ago, when we had our first kiss... what were you really doing in that classroom?"_

_Hermione didn't miss the way Draco's shoulders tensed by her question. Draco felt himself cringe and knew his constant wishing for Hermione to never bring it up, did not help. "It was nothing, 'Mione. Let's just... forget about it. It was all in the past and now - let's focus on each other." _

_Draco attempted to snog Hermione again, but she pushed him back and shook her head. "No, Draco. I need to know. We're in a committed relationship. I've been sacrificing my friendship with Harry, Ron, and Ginny! If they ever found out we were dating..." Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence._

_Draco gave a small groan of frustration. "Well, it's worse for me. If my friends and family found out I was dating a mud-blood..." Both of them froze simultaneously. _

_"You just... you just called me a m-mud-blood." Hermione whispered stepping back from him._

_Draco shook his head quickly. "No, 'Mione-"_

_"How could you, Draco!?" Hermione cried, feeling tears caressing her face. "I-I th-thought we were d-d-done with th-that word!"_

_"We are, 'Mione-" Draco couldn't even get full sentences out of his mouth since Hermione kept cutting him off._

_"Don't you dare call me 'Mione!" She shouted. "I'm not your 'Mione. I just... I can't believe you!"_

_Draco groaned with anger. "Fine! I got the Dark Mark! Happy?"_

_Hermione froze and stared at him. "Wh-What?"_

_"I was in that empty classroom that night because I had gotten the Dark Mark just last summer. The Dark Lord was attempting to reach me to find out... how things were going with the mission." Draco blurted everything out in one breath, but he was relived that he didn't blurt out his mission._

_Hermione leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath. Everything Draco had just told her was attempting to sink into her. "So... you really got the Dark Mark? You're a Death Eater?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"What was the mission?" _

_Draco cringed. "I... I can't tell you."_

_"Draco-"_

_"No! I can't tell you! If I do, I'll be putting you in danger. I've already have just by telling you about the mark. I couldn't live with myself if... if you..." Hermione immediately came to his side when he choked up. She rocked him back and forth and murmured to him._

_"No... It's alright. Everything will be alright." She turned his face and planted a snog on his lips, sucking his bottom lip. When they broke up, Hermione was frightened to see Draco's old demeanor come back into his eyes. "D-Draco?"_

_"Go." _

_Hermione stepped back and frowned. "What?"_

_"Go." He repeated, hastily shoving her stuff into her arms. "Go now. The Dark Lord will come and he will kill you. He will kill both of us. You have to go now!" He began to shove her out of the broom closet._

_"Draco! Stop!" Hermione's shout stopped him for a second and she dropped all her stuff and walked towards him, touching and caressing his face. "Draco, everything will be alright. I love you... and you love me."_

_Draco's cold eyes that she hadn't seen in five weeks glared at her. "Love is the worst thing of all, Granger. Never fall for it."_

_Hermione gaped at him feeling fresh tears come down her cheeks. "No... you love me, too, Draco!"_

_"It's Malfoy to you." He grabbed his stuff and began to make his way down the corridor._

_Hermione ran after him calling his name. "Please, Draco!" But he didn't turn around, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone._

_'So much for five weeks... and love.' _

**x-x-x**

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted as the Golden Trio ran through the Room of Requirement, attempting to run from Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. Hermione could feel her wet hair that smacked her across the face, after being soaked in the Chamber of Secrets. "_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted giving a smirk when she hit Goyle right in the chest, but it didn't seem to have made a very large affect on him since it deflected and he kept running.

Hermione cursed under her breath, but she cursed even louder when she, Harry, and Ron's path had come to an end. The rest of the pathway was covered by junk. They whirled around and Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini stopped in front of them, smirks plastered across their faces. "Well, well, Potty." Draco sneered. "Looks like I've finally got you. The Dark will be rather thrilled to see I've caughten the Great Chosen One; don't worry, though. I'm not forgetting Weasel-Bee or the... m-mud-blood."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat by the way Draco hesitated when he said _mud-blood. _His eyes lingered on her for a second before turning back to Harry and Ron. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Blaise snapped, by Draco's silence. "_Get them_!" Harry ran left followed by Blaise and Ron ran right followed by Goyle; Hermione's insides sunk. She was alone with... "D-Draco?"

Draco glowered at her and sneered at her with such pure loathe and disgust. "Only my _close friends_ call me by my first name, Granger." Draco growled. "_You _call me _Malfoy_."

Hermione cringed by his cold hard voice. She couldn't _believe _she loved him less then a year ago. "P-Please, Dra - _M-Malfoy_. D-Don't d-do this t-to me."

"It's not like _you _mean anything to me, Granger." Draco spat. "You're a filthy little mud-blood. I hope you've realized that after us Slytherins called you that for seven years." Draco's cold words ran through Hermione like a cold cool knife running against her flesh.

"Actually, Dra- _Malfoy -_ I have realized that I am a _muggle-born_, mud-blood as _your _kind call it."

"If you mean by '_your kind' _highly classed people, then yes. We do call your kind mud-bloods: _dirty blood_." Hermione's eyes were demanding to let tears run down her cheeks, but she refused; no, she wouldn't let him get to her like this. _Seven years _of him tormenting her - minus the time where they spent in love - she's had enough.

"Fine then. If I have such dirty blood then let's see if you can beat me in a duel. ___Expulso_!" Hermione's wand was moving much faster then either of them expected, but Draco was just as fast. With a _'Protego' _the spell deflected and instead hit a near-by chair and made it explode. Spells were flying everywhere around the room between them. Neither of them had ever fought each other personally, and she was rather scared. She never realized how fast Draco moved. Of course, he was top of their class - besides for her - but it rather astounded her.

The next thing Hermione knew she was on the ground screaming with agony and pain. Draco had sent a '_Crucio' _at her and the pain was unbearable. It reminded her of the time she, Harry, and Ron were locked up in Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix had tortured her - almost to death. Hermione's screams echoed around the Room of Requirement and to her sadness, neither Harry or Ron came to her rescue.

Hermione could hear Bellatrix's voice and laugh... cackling and echoing in her head...

Once the pain subsided, Hermione lugged herself up, tears of pain that ran through her body, streaming down her face. Sobs were screaming out of her mouth, as the spell wore off, but the pain still lingered. Draco could feel his own heart ache for her... He was hurting her... and he just stood there... even though he still loved her...

To Hermione's surprise, she could feel a strong arm pull her up taller, until cool blue-gray eyes met hers. "Are you alright?" Draco's voice quivered, but all Hermione wanted to do was slap him; at the same time she just wanted to fall on him and cry.

"N-No..." Hermione moaned before falling against Draco, sobbing her heart out. Draco cradled her in his arms rocking her back and forth, remembering the time she did this to him. The memories of their five wonderful weeks of dating came back to both of their minds. Hermione shoved Draco away and turned her back on him, attempting to calm herself down.

Draco took in a deep breath and murmured, "Hermione-"

"No!" Hermione snapped, making him jump back a few feet. "Don't you dare 'Hermione' me! Don't you even _think _about even calling me Hermione. I'm sure you have plenty more names for me in that skull of yours."

Taken back by her immediate change of mood, Draco took a few steps forwards, reaching his arm to touch her, but instead she pulled away, glaring at him. Draco grimaced. "Please, Her - _Granger_. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use _Cruciatus _on you. I've been getting lessons from my Aunt Bellatrix and-"

Hermione held up her hand to stop him, her entire body shaking. "Do you actually think I'm mad about that?"

"Er..."

"For heavens sake, Malfoy! I'm angry at what you did to me in our sixth year!" Draco froze, and did his best not to look Hermione straight in the eye or he knew he would break down. He hadn't honestly ever thought about those five weeks since they happened. _Did he think of Hermione? _Of course he did, but he never thought about the time they spent together.

Draco inwardly groaned, and shook his lush blonde hair. "Please, Her - _Granger_. Let's not talk about what happened. It's in the past and-"

"In the past?" Hermione demanded, her eyes blazing with fierce anger. "_In the past_? Malfoy, I tried to help you! I was in love with you and worried Voldemort was going to kill you because you told me about the mark. I was afraid that I maybe killed as well, but that didn't stop me from loving you. It never did! Did I love you? Yes. Do I still love you? I... I don't know." Hermione's voice faltered at the end of her massive rant.

Draco stayed silent pondering whether or not he still loved her. _'Do I still love her?' _He asked himself. He stared at Hermione's eyes that were the size of saucers. She was staring back at him, and in the blink of an eye, that threw their arms around each, into a snog.

They were snogging frantically, all of their lust and undying feels for each came pouring out of them. Neither of them realized how much they lusted for each other, until they broke apart with a smack of their mouths. They stared at each other, until Hermione burst into tears sobbing into Draco's chest. Draco took in a deep breath, hugging Hermione to his chest, and demanding himself not to cry.

"It's alright, 'Mione." Draco whispered into her ear. "It's alright."

"N-No..." Hermione sobbed while hiccupping, "I-It's n-n-not al-alright! I c-c-can't d-d-do this with y-you anymore! I-I-I l-love R-Ron!" Draco froze at her words, and dropped his arms from her, taking a step back.

"You... you love _Weasley_?" Draco demanded.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, and took a step back, while hiccupping. "Don't act surprised. Everyone in the school knew of my feelings for Ron, and same with Ron."

"Apparently not everyone." Draco grumbled, before raising his voice. "So, was that all fake? The whole dating phase?"

"No, it wasn't actually." Hermione paused for a couple moments, in seemingly deep thought, before she continued. "I loved you, Malfoy. I honestly did. But..."

"_But_-" He pressured.

"That was before my feelings for Ron began to blossom. Ron was always the one for me, and I think what we had... it was just comfort towards you and not so much me. We broke up after Ron and Lavender began to date and that's when I realized my feelings for Ron. I was lucky that we had _just _broke up or I would have felt guilty; as if I was cheating on you."

Draco stood there, thinking back on the words she just uttered. Draco knew that she was right: there relationship was pretty much just comfort towards him. He didn't understand if there relationship would be defined as a real one, but all he needed to know was one thing. "Do you still love me?"

Hermione froze. "Wh-What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear." Draco snapped, but repeated what he had said. "Do you still love me?"

A silence came over the pair and Hermione averted her eyes to a specific spot on the ground, staring hard at it. _'Do I still love him'_? She asked herself. Memories of their time together flooded her mind... every blissful moment they had together...

_Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... was her partner. No! This had to be a mistake. She couldn't be with Malfoy of all people. "Well, Granger? Are you just going to sit there like an oaf all day or are we going to get to work?" _

_A blush spread across her cheeks as she wondered how his chest felt... hard... muscular... She cursed at herself at the horrid thought._

_She scooted closer to the cauldron and wafted in the potion. She took in a deep breath and listed the smells in her head: mint... after shave... coffee beans... Hermione shook her head to snap herself out of the trance she was in. Mint? After shave? Coffee beans?_

_"Er... look, Granger. I didn't mean to call you a mud-blood... I guess it's... natural habit, or reflex, you can say."_

_"G-Goodnight... Hermione." Hermione felt a small tingling sensation run through her body. She called him Draco and he called her Hermione._

_And without realizing, Hermione's lips found Draco's in a heated snog. Both of them were taken back, but they pressed each other's lips harder against each other. They're tongues were moving in sync and their hands were roaming..._

_"I need comfort. That's all I need." They looked deep into each others eyes and Hermione knew exactly how to comfort him._

_Hermione ran after him calling his name. "Please, Draco!" But he didn't turn around, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone._

_'So much for five weeks... and love.' _

Hermione bit down on her lip to stop the tears as she remembered all the amazing moments they've shared together, bad or good. "Well?" said Draco.

"I don't know." She paused. "Do you love me?"

Draco tensed and shrugged. "Depends on you."

"Same with me." They locked eyes and it felt like Draco fell into a Pensieve, memories of him and Hermione scrolling through his head...

_His eyes were focused on her deep, yet light, brown eyes. Her head - her beautiful head - that was covered with a big bush wasn't a big bush anymore. It was silky and curly, as they bounced on her shoulders._

_Draco didn't answer, but instead felt a bit guilty for making her feel bad about being a mud- muggleborn. Was he getting soft with Granger? __Oh, please, not likely. _

_"Er... look, Granger. I didn't mean to call you a mud-blood... I guess it's... natural habit, or reflex, you can say."_

_Peppermint? Perfume? Flowers? None of those stuff he was accustomed to. But just then, something ran through his mind... Hermione was chewing on peppermint gum while they were working... _

___Draco froze for a second before regaining posture. "G-Goodnight... Hermione."_

_And without realizing, Hermione's lips found Draco's in a heated snog. Both of them were taken back, but they pressed each other's lips harder against each other. They're tongues were moving in sync and their hands were roaming. _

___Draco's cold eyes that she hadn't seen in five weeks glared at her. "Love is the worst thing of all, Granger. Never fall for it."_

Draco took in a deep breath, a cold shiver running down his spine. His eyes were still locked with Hermione's. "Do you still love me?" She murmured.

Draco sighed and gave her a fierce look. "I can't answer that and neither can you. On the count of three let's say our answers. Agreed?" She nodded. "One... two... three."

"No." Both of them stared at each other with an intake of their breaths. The single word seemed to be echoing around them and bouncing back around the walls. "N-No?" Draco stuttered.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, tears leaking her eyes. "I don't think I love you anymore. I did a year ago, but now... I love Ron. I snogged Ron less then twenty minutes in the Chamber of Secrets. I love him and he loves me. I don't love you anymore, Malfoy. And obviously you don't either."

Draco shook his head. "You're right. I don't love you. I honestly haven't moved on... not totally. I'm sorry if I ever caused you pain. Can we go back to the way we were?"

"Which was?"

"Enemies." Hermione couldn't help, but smile despite of what he was proposing. She honestly never felt more happier then to hear the word. "Enemies?" Draco offered, with a hint of a smile.

"Enemies." They grinned at each other and for the first time, Hermione knew where she stood with the tall blonde in front of her. In less then five seconds, Harry and Ron came bounding towards them, Blaise, and Goyle, on their heels.

"Get way from her, you git!" Ron shouted grabbing on to Hermione.

"We have to get out of here! Goyle set the bloody place on fire!" Harry yelled. Harry and Ron both dragged her out of the Room of Requirement, jumping out of the room before it went into flames. She was relived to see Draco made it out alive and so did Blaise and Goyle.

"Get lost!" Ron spat, and the three Slytherins ran down the corridor, but Hermione didn't miss the wink that Draco sent her way. "Did that little scrawny ferret, Malfoy, hurt you?" Ron asked, concern dripping from his voice, as he placed his own hand over hers caressing it ever so lightly.

Hermione offered a small smile, still staring at the spot on the ground where Draco fell on when jumping out of the Room of Requirement. "No. Not at all."

**x-x-x**

**I hope you guys liked it. (: I know it may have been rushed and a bit confusing, and I could of made it better, but it was my first Dramione one-shot, so cut me some slack. (;**

**Like? Hate? Meh? I want some good solid reviews, please. I worked hard on this one, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Remember to Review! :D Cheers! **


End file.
